What A Day
by Falcongirl00
Summary: Spoilers for Series Finale. The Bates' story told from a different perspective. This is complete and total fluff. And as the series ends, a big thank you to all of the wonderful fic writers in this fandom! I hope to keep reading more adventures of the Bates family! Please read and review. Apologies for any errors/typos.


What a day. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm exhausted. So many strange events! Nothing I've ever experienced before!

The day started off quite normally. I'd had a good sleep and had gone through my early stretch routine. I like to keep limber and I had tumbled around and punched and kicked as usual. But then I had been seized by an urge. One I had never had before. I wanted to go "here." My companions, who have identified themselves as Mummy and Daddy always said that when I am 'here' we will do many things together. When I am here we will go for walks. When I am here they will be so happy. Well, what is this 'here' and how do I get there?

Let me back up a bit, I'm getting ahead of myself. A while back I came to live in a little space. I can't remember where I lived before here, but I have vague memories of….being a dream? That can't be right, but that's what I feel. Anyway, I guess after I was a dream I started living in this space. It is terribly warm and comfortable. I love it. Very safe and I get these very warm feelings pushed towards me. Again, I can't explain precisely what I mean but one day I felt a deep love rush over me and I've felt it ever since then. I was quite small then, not even big enough to stretch and tumble but somehow I could feel these things. That was when I first heard Mummy. She said "are you sure?" "how far gone?" and "thank you God" over and over again. It was strange, I didn't know her and yet I knew her. And I knew what she was saying and I knew it was about me.

Soon I learned of Mummy and Daddy. Though I could hear them, I couldn't figure out at all how I was supposed to communicate back to them. I admit that at times I grew frustrated and would kick my feet or slap my fist against the wall. I wanted to talk back to them. They are awfully nice. When I hear them I get many of those warm feelings I mentioned earlier. I call them my companions, but I feel they must be something more than that. The Mummy especially. I hear her the most. Sometimes she talks and I know it is to me, but other times I know it is not directed to me, but all the time I know I am in her mind and her heart.

How do I know that? I don't know how exactly. Like I said, it's been quite a day.

Anyway, so far it has been me and Mummy and Daddy. Daddy isn't there as much as Mummy, but when he is it is a lot of fun. He says many silly things. Things that make both Mummy and I laugh. I can tell when he is touching the wall too. Mummy's touch is gentle and soft, but his is a little firmer. It makes me laugh and then feel that happy warmth and sometimes I even fall asleep when I know he is still rubbing the wall. I don't mean to, but it can be very relaxing and I can't help myself.

I had been quite content. My home is comfortable, if a bit cramped. It would seem that it is either getting small or I am getting bigger. Either way there is not quite the same amount of space to move that I used to have. I miss that.

But then, like I said, I got that urge. Mummy and Daddy said that we would do things when I was here and I decided I wanted to be here. But how to get to here? I didn't know and so I thought for a while, tried pushing against the wall to get attention and possibly some directions but there was no response. In fact my Mummy didn't seem to like my pushing! Usually she would laugh and talk to me, but now she just rubbed the wall and didn't say anything. The warmth was still there, but there was fear now too. That only made me more curious.

I explored some more. At one point I found a squishy pocket and wondered if there was anything behind it. So I poked at it and prodded and all of a sudden it was gone! What had happened to the waters inside? I didn't know and so I stopped for a while. What if I had damaged my home? Then I could feel it, my Mummy was even more scared. Oh no, I had done something wrong. That pocket, I shouldn't have touched it. What if she was mad at me? I didn't want that. I decided to stay quiet for a while.

I could hear Mummy but she wasn't talking to me. And I couldn't quite make out what she was saying. That happened sometimes, particularly if she wasn't talking to Daddy, so I didn't worry about it, but the whole thing had me on edge. The water pocket, the fear, the talking. Then Daddy came in and I could feel fear from him too! What was going on?

I wanted to hide, I really did, but something more powerful than myself wouldn't let me. It was that urge. That urge to get to here that had seized me earlier. I tried to resist it, maybe I wouldn't like here and would regret going there, but it kept tempting me. And soon I found myself exploring again. I thought I saw something. Something bright and I wondered if I should move toward it.

Then the most awful thing happened. My house started to collapse! I could feel it pushing in all around me, the wall squeezing me and the warmth leaving and oh how scared I was. Everything was going wrong, my home was going away!

Would I ever hear Mummy again? Where was Daddy to make me laugh? Would they ever come back to the wall? I wanted them again. I realized at that moment that I needed them.

Then there was brightness and noise. So much noise. Louder than everything. And then my home was completely gone and I was cold and something cold was against my skin and all the while I could only think of my Mummy and Daddy and that I might never see them again and I was so sad and angry and then something happened to make me realize my mouth was doing something it had never done before. It was making noise. It was making a lot of noise. And I didn't even know I was doing it. I cried out for Mummy to come get me, to take me back to the wall. I didn't want to be here if this is what here was, all cold and someone was cutting my tummy tube and who was this person handling me in such a way? I almost couldn't stand it. I made even more noise.

And then.

And then I heard my Mummy. "My darling, my love." And then I was against something solid and warm. And I felt the warmth again. That warmth of love. "Oh my sweet love, I've waited for this. I've waited. I'm so glad you're here."

I was here. I had made it! I stopped making noise. Instead I tried to open my eyes. It was difficult as everything was so bright, but if I squinted I could manage. I strained to see Mummy and at first it was all a blur and then there she was. Nobody needed to tell me, I know that was her. My Mummy. "Hello baby." I tried to say something back to her. To tell her I was here and that I loved her, but nothing came out of my mouth except for air. How frustrating. But I was so warm and snug and my Mummy smelled so good that I couldn't bring myself to care all that much. Plus, I was exhausted.

There was more activity, but I didn't care. There were more voices, but I didn't care. I had all I needed. My Mummy talked and whispered and kissed me and once, someone tried to take me from her, but it was only for a little bit and that lady was nice too but she wasn't my Mummy. Fortunately, she gave me back to Mummy before I had to make noise again.

There was a bit of quiet time and Mummy rubbed my back and touched my tummy and made sounds that weren't words. But they were love sounds and it made me feel safe. I was nearly asleep when I heard her say, "come and meet your son."

I was suddenly away from her and I let out a noise to warn everyone that I wanted Mummy but then there was a low voice and warmth and I strained to see who I was now dealing with. "Hello son, I'm your Daddy. How we have waited for you and how we love you."

Daddy! He was back. Oh I was so happy! I puffed out some air, but I don't know if anyone even noticed. He smelled good too and when he brought me to his face it felt ticklish and I wanted to laugh.

Soon I could smell and see both of them. And they were looking at me. My Daddy ran a finger along the bottom of my foot while Mummy said I had his long legs. Daddy touched my hand and I grabbed hold of his finger. Though I couldn't say it, I wanted to let him know that I was glad I hadn't lost him at the wall and that I needed him.

"Anna, look," I heard him say.

"He loves you."

"I love him so much. I didn't know it would feel this way, be this overwhelming. I have everything I need here. You and him. I love you so much my darling."

"And I love you."

And then Mummy and Daddy sort of moved their heads together and while I should have left them alone, I'm afraid I couldn't help but be a little rude. There was a strange feeling that I can only attribute to the loss of my tummy tube and I needed to register this strange sensation. I made some noise.

Mummy laughed. "I wonder if he's hungry."

"Do you want to try?"

"Yes, let me just fix this."

Then there was some jostling and I was back against Mummy and she smelled so good and then I felt something against my lips and shortly after that I had the most delicious meal. It was wonderful! Amazing.

Yes, this really was quite the day. I'm very glad to be 'here' though and very glad Mummy and Daddy are here too. But I really am so very, very tired. I've worked so hard.

The End.


End file.
